Video Game Sorority College
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Welcome to the all-girl video game college for all kinds of games! join the clique of Cass, Maya, Kelly, Bethany, Piper, Aveline and of course Westmoreland and Campbell plus so many more! expect tons of fourth wall breakage, OOC moments, pop culture references and so many other things
1. Cass POV (1)

**Video Game Sorority College**

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Gamers' Clique**

 **Cass' POV**

Hiya! Name's Rose of Sharon Cassidy. I was born and raised in Bethesda City, Wyoming in 1992 and moved here to Sony Angeles, California in 2000. Anyway, I'm really loving this new college. There's so many of my childhood and neighborhood friends. I share a room with my 3 BFFS.

First is my longtime best friend Kelly Chambers. She's definitely a little cutie. Very sweet, always smiling and happy, very cheerful and optimistic, never ever cries or acts sad, she's just the heart and soul of this college. We met when we were in preschool and we did all kinds of things together; go to the movies, play at the arcade, read in the holo-library, etc. plus she's also gay and I have a major crush on her. We've been going out for several weeks now

Next is my twin sis Bethany. She's a delightful and extremely quirky little angel. She's also a very, VERY avid Harry Potter nerd. She sleeps with a Hedwig, she has Hermione pajamas, she writes Hermione/Ron stories on the internet, and she watches all the movies and reads all the books. Yes she did take me and the girls to see Potter Puppet Pals one time. Anyway she's very friendly and can never ever ever stop talking. It's like her mouth has no off switch. Literally

Then there's Piper, the geek-bian. Trust me, that's a word, it makes sense in context. Anyway Piper's pretty much the smart girl of the clique. She won many science fairs plus she won a Nobel Prize for deducing the Theory of Relativity. No really, she did. You don't believe me? Go on her Twitter profile and look it up. Also she's a major Marvel Comics nerd. Honestly EVERYONE IN THIS COLLEGE is a Marvel lover. I mean yeah we all have tickets to see Batman v Superman in a week, Bethany would NOT STOP TALKING ABOUT IT. And since The Flash and Arrow are NOT part of the DC Extended Universe, then… we're not interested. Supergirl? Nuh-uh. Legends of Tomorrow? Maybe. Gotham? Oh hell yes. Piper always fills our DVR with every recording of the dang show. Oh and she can't stop fantasizing over making out with Morena Baccarin

"hey Cass. How's it goin?" says my butch BFF Aveline. She's a very big girl. Seven foot two, one hundred and eighty five pounds, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Mm-mmm, she is a big strong woman

"eh, you know me too well Ave. so what's new with you? How'd your track run go?" I ask, Aveline showing me her wide sexy smile

"it was fantastic! Oh by the way Neyla's having an all-girl movie night party in her room. We're watching all seven Quentin Tarantino films back-to-back" Aveline says

"Sweet! What time?" I ask, since QT is one of my favourite film directors. I saw Hateful Eight three times. Yeah, you heard me right; three times. I can't get enough of Channing Tatum. Yes I know I'm gay and all, but I do have a crush on Channing Tatum.

"Nine thirty. Bring as many Pepsi, pretzel sticks, peanuts, ginger ale, you name it" Aveline says as we head into the lounge room

Ah, the lounge room, my favorite area of the college. Why, you might ask? It's easy; it's the place I go to when I just wanna be lazy and let the world go on without me. Waiting for me is my longtime study buddy Isabele. She's quite the looker. She has a reputation for bedding over one hundred college girls in the timespan of one week.

"hey sweet thing. Where've you been?" Isabele purrs softly as I stroke her hair while reading Pride and Prejudice and Zombies on my iPad.

"at track. You know how stubborn Coach Rikke is with keeping us lovely ladies in shape" I say as I lay on Isabele's chest as we watch the rakk circle the sky

"hey guys!" says Maya, the lipstick girl of the clique. Maya grew up in a very Protestant family but she has a bit of an unholy side due to her one night stand with her girlfriend Lilith Hawk. Maya always wears a yellow tank top, blue combat jeans, long combat boots and has ear piercings

"hey Maya" me and Isabele say sweetly as Maya lies down next to us, all three of us just vegging out and clearing our minds as we gaze freely into the abyss that is our brain

"so did you get the invite to Neyla's movie party?" I ask Maya, who nods as she texts Lilith on her iPhone. Then along comes Kelly with her trusty My Little Pony laptop

"hey-hey Cassie" Kelly says cheerfully, I greet her back with a hug and a kiss. Kelly sits close to me as we chat about our love life, our college life and the usual

"how'd genetics go?" I ask

"great. Professor EDI is a really nice lady. She's so very smart, kind, wise and attractive" Kelly starts, going off on her lovely tangents. I sigh in happiness as my face nuzzles against Kelly's arm

"oh allo girls. How's it goin?" says Neyla in her trademark Cockney accent. As usual, next to her is her wife Carmelita Fox. Both of them eloped in secret after the first term and had a honeymoon in Outrun Springs, Michigan before moving into the college

"hey there! You got everything all set for tonight?" I ask as I finished canoodling with Kelly

"yup. I got all the sleeping bags, all the drink coolers, all the food bags, you name it. Might wanna have a light dinner since I'm ordering pizza and wings" Neyla says

"so how many are we seeing tonight?" I ask

"all 7. From Reservoir Dogs to Django Unchained" Neyla answers

"well I got nothin' else going on today, so count me in" Maya says getting up from a snooze

 **Later that night in Neyla's room…**

"hey sweethearts, come on in, the party's just gettin' started" says Huntress affectionately. Huntress is the dorm mom of the sorority ward. She's like our house mama. She's very loving, always smiling, very sweet and friendly and loves all of us very much. As usual next to her is her wife Dinah aka Black Canary

"hey Helena, hi Dinah" I say pleasantly, as I hug and kiss both of them as I sit next to Kelly, Aveline, Bethany, Piper and the others.

"ok ladies, food's here" Neyla announces, bringing in thirteen steaming hot pizza boxes and five bags of Buffalo Wild Wings

"alright let's dig in" says Excella, the clique leader. We all wash hands, say our dinner prayer and then we eat while watching SportsCenter before we start our movie marathon.

"oh yes, mm-mmm, this food is absolutely heavenly" says Elora proudly as she burps politely

"mmm, wake me up when we get to the dance scene" Hawkgirl yawns, getting in her sleeping bag and nodding off just as we start watching Pulp Fiction

 **Neyla's Top 7 Quentin Tarantino Films for Tonight**

 **7\. Pulp Fiction**

 **6\. Kill Bill Vol. 1**

 **5\. Kill Bill Vol 2**

 **4\. Reservoir Dogs**

 **3\. Inglorious Basterds**

 **2\. Jackie Brown**

 **1\. Django Unchained**

"hey. You still awake?" Neyla asks me, I glance around the room. Kelly is asleep with her thumb in her mouth, Dinah and Helena are snoring in their bed, Aveline is snoring loudly on her bed, Isabele and Marian are spooning in their sleeping bag, Diana is snoozing on the couch with Giganta, and everyone else is huddled around the main bed

"I'm a bit sleepy but I can still keep my eyes open" I murmur as Kelly yawns loudly before sticking her thumb back in her mouth and sucking on it some more as she sleeps

 **Later that night…**

"Kelly? Kelly, wake up" I whisper softly later that evening. Movie night was over and everyone went to bed. Huntress tucked us all in, read us a story then went to her room with Dinah.

"Mmm?" Kelly moans, removing her thumb from her mouth as she gazes at me, half asleep

"hey honey" I say, kissing her cheek

"hey. Were you sleeping?" Kelly asks, holding her teddy bear close to her chest. Kelly always had her teddy bear with her wherever she went

"mm-hmm. Just wanted to see if you were ok" I say warmly

"aww, you're so sweet. Wanna cuddle with me?" Kelly asks me softly

"ok, scoot over honey" I say, as Kelly crawls into my sleeping bag and hugs me close

"night-night, I love you" Kelly yawns, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

"love you too" I say, kissing her cheek as I nod off

 **The next morning…**

"good morning! Good morning, sunshine" Huntress says warmly, everyone waking up with a smile

"morning Miss Helena" I say cheerfully, as Huntress gives me a good morning kiss on the forehead.

"did you sleep well?" Huntress asks sweetly, I nod my head as Kelly wakes up too

"morning" Kelly says happily, hugging Huntress as she gets out of bed

"morning sweetie. Did my little redhead have good dreams?" Huntress coos, kissing Kelly on the forehead

After we eat breakfast, we head to our 1st class…

 **Me: Hey girl, how's it goin?**

 **Isabele: Great. Hbu sweet thing?  
Me: I'm cool. We're watching Season 3 of American Horror Story tonight. U in?**

 **Isabele: Hell ya. Where and when?**

 **Me: My room. B there r B square**

 **Isabele: KK love ya bby**

 **Later that night…**

"is this show scary?" Kelly asks fearfully, laying in the fetal position

"Kelly, it IS called American Horror Story" Isabele reminds

"oh… can I close my eyes?" Kelly asks fearfully

"yup" I say warmly, hugging her close

"oh boy, Lilith's calling. She says she wants in" Maya moaned sleepily

"sup" Lilith said, teleporting into the room

"hey Lil, long time no see" I say cheerfully

"heya kiddo. How've you been?" Lilith asks warmly

"mmm… turn off the lights… the alarm hasn't gone off yet…" Bethany mumbled, turning on her side

"what's she dreaming about?" Maya asked me

"tbh I haven't the faintest idea" I say, drinking my root beer

 **Cass' American Horror Story Seasons for Tonight**

 **4\. Coven**

 **3\. Freak Show**

 **2\. Asylum**

 **1\. Murder House**

"one more week til the greatest gladiator match in the history of the world: God versus man. Day versus night. Blue versus black. Son of Krypton versus Bat of Gotham!" Isabele ranted

"ikr I'm so excited" Kelly squealed excitedly

"I'm just seein' it for Wonder Woman" Maya says

"nah, I'm seein' it for Doomsday" Lilith shrugs

"eh, who cares? I just wanna see Aquaman" Veronica pipes up

"no, no, I'm going to see it just for the big fight" Red Lucy chimes in

"ladies, ladies, LADIES! It's all settled; we're all seeing it for our favourite characters" I shout, always the peacemaker when things get outta control

"ok, sweethearts, time for bed" Huntress coos, clicking the lights on and off

"ok Mom…" we all groan, giving Huntress hugs and kisses goodnight

"g'night kids, sleep well" Huntress croons, as we all drift off to sleep, dreaming of the next morning…


	2. Maya POV (1)

**Video Game Sorority College**

 **Chapter 2: Hanging Out and Vegging Out**

 **Maya's POV**

Hiya, guys and girls! Maya here. So last night was really fun. I will admit, the freak show season wasn't very good, I did enjoy the coven and the asylum, but the murder house, eh, not so much. Anyway, it's 8:30 now and I just had breakfast and I'm currently in Phaselocking 101 class with Dr. Tannis. Cass and Kelly and the others are still asleep, they're a bit zonked out from last night. Trust me it makes sense in context

"hey Maya, what's up?" says Sarah Bryant, another of Aveline's big strong butch girlfriends. Sarah is a very, very big girl, six foot eleven, one hundred and forty nine pounds, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and an oh so slender figure. Either way, she's a real hottie, if you know what I mean. I could date her if I tried, but her body is Aveline's property.

"nothin much Sarah. How was the keg party last night?" I ask as I braid my hair while waitin on Lilly to wake up. Lilith is a very heavy sleeper. She sometimes sleeps in until at least 7:50 or 8:45 or something like that. On some days, either Cass, Shepard, Kelly or I have to wake her up. The new girl Tex tried but got a nasty concussion in the process. Yeah, Lilith really doesn't like having her ass get pinched while she's sleeping.

"it was fantastic. We went to Gex's Club down the street and…" Sarah continued, whispering the rest in my ear. My eyes suddenly widened like dinner plates when I heard what Sarah just said to me. Yup, Aveline Vallen, the big girl on campus, is officially pregnant. And Sarah Bryant is the baby mama

"Hey-hey, what's new?" Kelly says cheerfully, exiting Turret Training shop class

"oh hi Kelly. Sarah and I were just shooting the breeze, that's all. So how are you and Cassie doing?" I ask

"ah, you know us, we're doing good. I'm confident that Cassie will propose to me" Kelly says dreamily, me and Sarah having visions of the wedding at the campus hall

"ok guys, sorry I'm late. My snooze alarm went off late again" Lilith yawns sleepily, arriving in her tank top, jeans and athletic boots

"hey honey" I say, as her and I have a good morning kiss

 **Later…**

"Cass? Sweetie, Cassie, time to wake up" Huntress coos, shaking Cass's shoulder. Cass is sound asleep, snoring softly

"Mmm…ok, ok I'm up…" Cass yawns, getting out of bed

"good morning sleepyhead. Did you have good dreams?" Huntress asks sweetly

"I slept like a baby Brahmin calf" Cass yawns, as she brushes her teeth, gets in her college clothes and makes herself some breakfast

"ah there you are. I thought you were in a coma" I joke teasingly, Cass playfully jabbing me in the shoulder

"oh hey Cass! Where were you?" my roommate Kinzie says cheerfully

"I was hungover from last night" Cass says

"ah I get it. Well hurry up, the common room's open" Kinzie says, walking down the hall

 **At the common room…**

"ahhh, this is the life. Just layin' around and doin' absolutely nothin" I say, exhaling in ecstasy

"tell me about it" Bethany says, drinking her cranberry juice

"mmm… can you please turn your vocal chords down a bit…" Catwoman groaned, putting a pillow over her head

"ok who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Kelly asks

 **One game of Truth or Dare later…**

"ooh… that was fun" Excella sighs pleasurably, fanning herself

"mm-hmm, I know that's right" Tifa agreed, drinking her java juice

"so ladies, anyone goin' to Hooters tonight?" Isabele asks

"well we got nothin else goin on tonight so yeah" I say

"cool. Meet me there at 6 PM sharp" Isabele says, setting her watch for the exact time

"wow. Look at the pretty sunset" Kelly coos in awe

"Kelly, Kelly sweetie, that's a light show" Jean explains

"oh" Kelly says, understanding

"Kelly, how many fingers am I holding up?" Shepard asks

"oh ewww! I hate math" Kelly grimaces in disgust

"oh god, Kelly's a bimbo" Nisha moans

"hey come on, that's fine with me" Cass says, as she and Kelly canoodle

"ok ladies, if you're gonna be doin' somethin like that, then y'all better go in the private room" Tifa says

"ok" Cass and Kelly both say, dashing off to their room

"they're gonna be in there for a while, aren't they?" Psylocke asks

"ohhh yes" Neyla says

 **Later that night…**

Lilith was sound asleep, snoring loudly in her bed when I came home after Hooters with the girls

"psst, honey wake up" I whisper, Lilith turning on her side

"hey babe. Was dinner good?" Lilith asks sleepily

"oh yeah. I brought home some leftovers" I said, getting into bed

"mmm, ok, just set the alarm for six…" Lilith yawns, closing her eyes again

"k, goodnight" I yawn, drifting off to sleep


	3. Kelly POV (1)

**Video Game Sorority College**

 **Chapter 3: Laziness, Girls and Kissing, Oh My**

 **Kelly's POV**

Hi-hi! Kelly Chambers here! How is everyone today? Oh that's great! Does anyone have any plans for Easter? I mean, except for seeing Batman V Superman? Well let me know. Anyway it was a Tuesday morning as me and my roommates woke up

"Hey Kelly, next time you sleep with me, don't drool on my pillow" Piper yawns, getting out of bed as I get up and brush my teeth and apply my makeup

"Good mornin' ladies. Heard you snoring all night long last night" Aveline commented as we sit down for breakfast in the dining hall

"Yeah, that was Kelly. She drank all the A&W at Hooters last night so she passed out on the way home, so then of course Piper, Bethany and I had to carry her to our room and we stayed up a bit watching Sons of Anarchy before we went to bed" Cass explained

"Ah, I see. Ok ladies, we got our annual March Madness party tonight. You in or out?" Neyla said, sitting next to us

"We're in alright, that's for sure" I say excitedly

"Excellent. We're having the bash at Aveline's room. Be there at 9 PM sharp" Neyla said

"Cool" I say in agreement

"So anyone planning anything next month?" Carmelita asks us

"Not me. I'm planning to go to ComicCon" Maya says

"Well… Dinah wants me to take her to see Jungle Book" Huntress answers

"Oh yeah, that does look really good. I still can't believe Scarlett Johannsson is playin' a snake" I say

"Ikr it's actually a fact that most snakes are female" Piper pipes up (yes that was an intended pun)

"and another fact from the geekbian" Cait sighs in amusement

"oh I got to tell ya, these cinnamon rolls are off the chain" I say in ecstasy

"just take it easy sweetie, I'm making chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream later" Huntress coos

"yay" I cheer, showing that I'm young at heart

"what up?" Aveline asked, sitting at our table, showing her gorgeous baby bump

"oh my gosh congrats Aveline, you are gonna be such a good mom" Huntress says happily

"aww thanks Helena. Sarah and I are super excited! We've been talking about having kids for a while" Aveline says

"Oop, time for our first class" I chirp, all of us finishing our breakfast and heading into our first class HoloNet 101

 **One 1** **st** **class later…**

"…wow. That was, like, the longest class in like… ever" I say in excitement

"tell me about it. I could barely keep my eyes open" Maya sighs, her eyes growing drowsy

"come on killer, if I can stay awake, so can you" Lilith said confidently, Maya dozing off

"aww… Maya's so pretty when she's sleeping" I coo as Maya snores softly

"hey darlings, who wants some of my delicious homemade ice cream?" Huntress asks in a singsong voice

"May I have some please?" I ask politely

"why of course Kelly, that is very nice to ask" Huntress says, scooping myself a bowl of ice cream

"Maya? Maya, sweetie, are you hungry?" Huntress asks, shaking Maya's shoulder. But Maya was fast asleep

"Aww… she's dreaming" Huntress coos as Maya smiles in her sleep

"Yeah, she's really out" Lilith says, lifting Maya's arm up only for it to drop down onto the table

 **Later that night, in our room…**

I stayed awake in my bed, Piper snoring loudly next to me, Cass and Bethany sleeping in their bed

"Piper? Piper?" I ask, shaking Piper's shoulder  
"mmm… not now, I'm sleeping…" Piper mumbles, turning on her side

 **The next day…**

"hey Kelly, how are you?" my friend Sonya says as I sit in the lounge room

"I'm doing good. How are you and Sindel?" I ask, taking a sip of my mocha

"we're doing great. Sindel's out on maternity leave" Sonya says, taking a bite out of her protein bar

"hey guys" Maya says, her, Piper, Cass, Bethany and Lilith joining us

"hey there! I was wondering when you'd wake up" I say as I give Cass a hug and kiss

 **Later at our home room…**

"good girl, Kelly, good girl on completing your homework" Huntress said proudly

"thanks Ms. Helena" I say happily

"ok kiddos, who wants some of my homemade cookies?" Huntress asked

"one at a time sweethearts, one at a time" Huntress giggled

"we love you Ms. Helena" we all say

"aww… I love you too my sweethearts" Huntress coos, giving us all a big hug

 **Later…**

I finally get into my room after taking a track run. Piper is snoring loudly in our bed, Cass is texting Isabele on her iPhone and Bethany is watching Victorious on her laptop.

"oh hey Kelly. How was your run?" Cass asked me

"exhausting… I'm gonna go take a shower" I say, panting for breath as I take a nice cool shower, change into my V-neck t-shirt and jeans and climb into bed next to Piper

"hmmm… I was wondering when you'd come and cuddle with me" Piper moans as I rub her back

 **Much later…**

"very good, Kelly! You were very brave! I'm so proud of you" Dr. Betty Veronica says after I have my booster shot

"yes, she's my strong girl, that's for sure" Cass says, giving me a smile

"thank you Dr. Veronica" I say, giving her a hug

"awww you're welcome sweetheart" Dr. Veronica coos, kissing my forehead

 **Even more later…**

"ok, goodnight guys" I yawn, getting into bed, all of us drifting off to sleep


	4. Huntress POV (1)

**Video Game Sorority College**

 **Chapter 4: Dorm Room**

 **Huntress' POV**

Hello, darlings! Helena Bertinelli-Lance here, but everyone calls me Ms. Helena. I'm the dorm mom of the sorority college and I'm so happy to say all my students are such little angels! They're very playful, friendly with one another, and they all love coming to my class every day. So this morning is homeroom class. My sweethearts are doing their homework now, while I'm keeping an eye on them. I know my darlings aren't very fond of schoolwork but they would never ever make me mad at all. I know for a fact every teacher has a teacher's pet, well my pet would have to be cute little Kelly. I've known her since she was a baby. I used to babysit her when she was little, I would pick her up from school, and I would take her places… I opened the whole world to her. She means so much to me and I'd do anything to make my little redhead happy.

"Kelly? Kelly, sweetie, are you getting tired?" I ask, as Kelly lets out a really adorable yawn

"mm-hmm" Kelly answers, showing me a happy sleepy smile

"Aww ok honey, I'm gonna go get a pillow and a blanket so you can take a nap" I coo as I get into the closet and grab a fluffy flannel pillow and a soft blue blanket for my redhead. When I came over to Kelly's desk, she was sound asleep, sucking her thumb like a little angel

"Aww… baby…" I coo, putting Kelly's head on her pillow and covering her up with the blanket. I listened happily to Kelly breathing in and out as she slept

"Shhhh… sleep tight sweetie" I say softly, kissing Kelly's forehead as I let her dream on

After a while, my students all fell asleep while I was working on my papers. I smiled happily as my kids snored softly, not having a care in the world as they dreamed happily. I walked over to each of the desks, seeing that they were really sleeping. I found Maya drooling on her desk, Kelly sucking her thumb in her sleep again, Cass snoring loudly, Lara snoring quietly, and Jean snoozing softly. Everyone was off in their little dreamland. I was gonna wake them up, but I was worried that if I did, they'd wake up and get mad. So I just let them snooze for a while since today was basically gonna be spent in the homeroom.

 **Later…**

I just went back into the homeroom after getting me my cup of coffee and my students were still asleep. I smiled happily as they snored softly and peacefully. Kelly yawned loudly then put her thumb back in her mouth, sucking it some more as she went back to sleep. I took a glance at the clock and noticed it was 12:30. So I must've guessed my students must've been totally exhausted from the pep rally last week. After a while, Kelly let out a big yawn and finally woke up

"hi Kelly! Good morning! Good morning sunshine" I say sweetly, giving her a big hug, Kelly hugging me back

"hi Ms. Helena" Kelly said softly in her very cute innocent voice

"Did you have a good nap?" I ask, as I ruffle her cute red hair, Kelly giggling gleefully

"Mmm…five more minutes…" Maya moans, almost falling out of her desk, I instantly grab her, Maya waking up with a snort

"huh? What happened? How…how long was I asleep?" Maya asks, rubbing her eyes

"morning sleepyhead. Did you have a good rest?" I ask sweetly, Maya nodding as she yawned

"Kelly, honey, can you be a good girl and watch over everybody while Ms. Helena goes and gets some food for lunch?" I ask sweetly, getting my coat and purse

"sure thing Ms. Helena" Kelly says in that cute chipper voice I like

"that's my girl" I say proudly, hugging Kelly close and kissing her forehead

"be right back sweethearts, I'm gonna go get some food for lunchtime" I say, as I close the door and head out to the café

 **Later…**

"hi everybody, Ms. Helena's back and I brought pizza!" I say excitedly, everyone cheering as I came into the classroom, happy that all my sweethearts are awake and alert.

"ok darlings, wash your hands first and I'll serve you all some slices" I say happily, as everyone washes their hands with soap and water as I pour everyone some orange juice and serve them 2 slices of pizza

"ok darlings, one at a time, and don't eat too much, because I have apple pie for dessert" I say excitedly as everyone listens, sits down and eats

"I raised you all so well. Look how good my little sweethearts are at eating" I say proudly as everyone finishes their lunch

 **Later that night…**

After dinner, I read everyone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets before bed. One of my favorite times is reading bedtime stories to my kids.

"…The End" I declare, closing the book, everyone yawning sleepily

"alright sweethearts, past your bedtime" I say softly, shutting the blinds and closing the door as I tuck all my darlings into bed

"did you say your prayers Kelly?" I ask sweetly as my little redhead looks at me lovingly as I rub her back, knowing that it always helps her fall asleep

"I love you Ms. Helena" Kelly says tiredly, closing her eyes and going to sleep with a smile  
"shhhh… goodnight my little redhead, I love you" I coo, kissing her on the forehead as I look around the room and see all my children sleeping for the night

"goodnight my darlings, I love you" I say softly, turning off the lights and going up to my room, dreaming happily of tomorrow morning…


End file.
